Why Only Me
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Parvati wants to know why only she and not her sister is subjected to an arranged marriage... Written for Charms class assignment 2 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Charms Class – Assignment 2

Task: Write about someone who feels stuck figuratively or literally. Either he/she should search for a way out, or he/she must accept their circumstances.

Extra Prompt: Character: Parvati Patil

200 Characters in 200 Days: Parvati Patil

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Parvati Patil sighed for what felt like the millionth time. She was stuck and she knew it. She wished that she could figure out just why her mother and father decided to arrange a marriage for her but not for her twin sister. She didn't understand why they would do that to her. After she thought that she remembered what her parents had said to her when she confronted them about it.

 _****Flashback****_

 _Parvati stomped into the living room of the house she lived in with her parents and twin sister. When she saw her mother and father she stormed over to them. "Why did you arrange a marriage for me but not for Padma? How in the bloody hell is that fair?"_

 _Her father stood up with anger in his eyes. "You have an arranged marriage for the simple reason that you will not have many prospects once you leave Hogwarts! Do you really think that we don't know what you get up to while you're at school, Parvati? Do you really think that we don't know that you would rather gossip or go out with a different boy every week? We know exactly what you get up to at school! You're lucky that they haven't thrown you out yet because in most classes you are barely scraping by with an Acceptable for a grade!"_

 _Parvati looked at her dad with shock as she stuttered "I... I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _Her father laughed and shook his head. "There is no sense in lying, Parvati. Now to answer your question we arranged a marriage for you in order to make you settle down. You need to grow up because with the way that you act you're never going to amount to anything. You are my daughter and I love you, but, I will not stand by and let you screw your chances up of having a good future. It's time that you stop thinking that boys, clothes, and gossip is the begin all and end all of everything. You will marry Blaise Zabini and that is the end of it. You are even lucky that Blaise and his mother even agreed to the marriage since he knows what kind of a girl you are."_

 _He took in a deep breath and let it out. "From now on, Parvati, you will no longer be allowed to date a different boy every week. You will no longer be allowed to do the bare minimum in your classes. If you don't follow the rules of the contract you will be disowned from our family even though it will hurt us to do it. We don't want your future ruined because you can't grow up and become the woman that your mother and I both know you can be. We love you, Parvati, and we did what we did for your own good."_

 _Parvati looked at her father and then her mother with hurt in her eyes. She knew that they were thinking of her but it didn't mean that she had to like it. With one last look at them she turned on her heel and walked out of the living room and back to her bedroom. She had some thinking that she needed to do._

 _****End of Flashback****_

She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. She had done nothing but think about everything her father had said to her for the last two weeks. Now that she was calmed down some she could understand where he was coming from, but that didn't mean that she liked it. She hated that they felt like they had to arrange a marriage for her just to get her to do what she should have been doing all along.

She thought about Blaise to whom she is now for all intents and purpose engaged to. She knew that he was nice but she didn't really know him. She wondered if she could stand being married to him for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes as she groaned. She knew that she had nobody to blame but herself for what she was being forced into. With that thought in mind she realized that she had no choice but to accept it.

She would marry Blaise Zabini. She vowed to herself that she would be a good wife to him. She also vowed that she would finally buckle down and do her school work like she should have been since her first year. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't disappoint her parents any longer. She would prove to her parents and to herself that she could be the girl that she should have been all along. She would prove that she didn't need to date a different boy every week like she had been doing since her fifth year. She would prove that she could be someone to be proud of.

Now that she had that settled in her mind she smiled. She couldn't wait to show her parents, Blaise, and even herself that she could change. Yes, she wouldn't fight her parents on the arranged marriage any longer. After all, she could do a lot worse than the hot Blaise Zabini as her husband.

* * *

A/N 2: A special thank you to whatever55 for beta'ing for me! You rock, woman! hehe... *grins* I had fun writing this story... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
